


Birthday

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day Seven, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, he gets upset, jeff comforts him, nick's birthday is on christmas, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick’s birthday is on Christmas, and he thinks people are going to forget.





	

“Nick? Where are you?” Jeff called through the house. _No response, hm._ He walked up the stairs, opening their bedroom door. _Not here._ He checked the bathroom and the laundry. Nope. He checked the kitchen and the living room. _Still no._ Jeff was beginning to worry when he heard a noise come from the backyard. He walked out through the back door, sighing as he saw Nick sitting on the bench by the pond. He walked up behind Nick, only realising once he’d sat down that Nick was crying. Jeff wrapped his arms around the brunette, hugging him tightly.  
“What’s wrong Nick?” He asked.  
“It’s almost Christmas.” Nick sobbed, leaning into Jeff’s side.  
“So? Christmas is great. What’s so bad about Christmas?”  
“The fact that just because it’s Christmas everyone’s gonna ignore that it’s my birthday!” Nick snapped, standing up and walking into the house. Jeff sighed, rubbing his temple before going back inside. He heard Nick go upstairs into their bedroom, following after him. His heart broke as he saw Nick, red faced and crying on their bed. He walked over to Nick, sitting on the bed and pulling the brunette into his lap.  
“Nicky. Please stop crying. No one’s gonna forget your birthday.” Jeff said.  
“Yes they will. They always do. Even my sister forgot last year.” Nick sobbed, leaning against Jeff’s chest.  
“Well no matter what, I will never ever forget your birthday. Christmas or not, it’s still your special day above all else.” Jeff said confidently, putting his hand under Nick’s chin to tilt his head up. “Seriously, Nick, I won’t ever forget. You shouldn’t have to hate Christmas just because you think people won’t remember.”  
“Really? You promise it doesn’t matter?” Nick asked, wiping his tears away with his sleeves.  
“Of course it doesn’t matter! My top priority tomorrow is your birthday. Christmas is important, but you will always come first in my life. I love you Nick, I don’t ever want you to feel like I’ll forget about you.” Jeff kissed the tip of Nick’s nose, laughing as the brunette scrunched up his face.  
“Thank you so much Jeff. I love you too. You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me and all I want tomorrow is for you to be with me.” Nick said.  
“Well, looks like your wish is gonna come true, because I’ll be with you whenever you need me, and even when you don’t.” Jeff assured him.  
“You’re the greatest gift I could ever ask for, Jeffie.” Nick sighed, leaning back into Jeff’s chest.  
“It’s a privilege to be loved by someone as special as you Nicky.” Jeff hugged Nick tighter, smiling at the boy that he loved.


End file.
